Rival Schools : Generation Next
by Inutachi94
Summary: Un jour, à Tokyo, le matin se lève. Un jeune garçon de 17 ans, Jin Ibuki, arrive devant son nouveau lycée, le Kairen High School. Alors, c'est là où je dois étudier ? J'espère qu'y a un peu de baston ici, sinon, qu'estce que ça va être galère après..
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Generation Next begins!  


Jin rentre dans le lycée, et aperçoit une lycéenne assez canon dans la cour. Il part la voir et ouvre la discussion :

" - Dis-moi, jolie fille, est-ce que tu pourrais...

- KYAAAH! Lâche-moi, pervers!

SCHPLAF! Une bonne gifle sur la joue. On remarque encore la trace de la main.

- me dire où est la salle des 2e-3... Aaah... J'suis pas fort avec les femmes moi... Si ça se trouve, je vais rester puceau à vie..."

Il erre dans le bahut, cherchant désespérément cette salle, quand soudain, trois garçons entrent dans le lycée eux aussi. Cependant, leurs uniformes sont différents de ceux des autres élèves. Ils commencent subitement à foutre le bordel! Deux garçons s'apprêtent à les arrêter, mais se font battre à plate couture par les trois mecs.

" - Top cool, d'la baston! s'exclame Jin, tout heureux."

Il fonce pour voir. Mais soudain, un élève du lycée s'oppose à eux. Assez baraqué, un regard ferme, grand (environ 1m80). Les spectateurs du carnage se parlent entre eux.

" - Hé, c'est pas Ken Takami?

- Ouais, c'est bien lui, le boxeur du lycée.

Ken prend la parole et dit aux troubleurs :

- Ohé, vous trois, vous feriez mieux de dégager si vous voulez pas morfler!

- Ken Takami ? Le boulet du lycée de Kairen High School ? dit l'un des trois.

- Héhéhé... Celui qui a fait perdre son équipe parce qu'il a glissé sur le ring pendant un combat, répond l'autre.

- La risée du bahut quoi!

Les trois gars rient de tout coeur, alors que les élèves sont frustrés quand il vient pour régler le problème.

- Hé merde, murmure Ken. Ils ont pas oublié ma connerie...

- C'est vrai que t'as l'air d'un boulet, vu de ce côté, dit Jin à Ken.

- Ohé, comment t'oses me dire ça toi? Et puis d'abord t'es qui? J't'ai jamais vu avant...

- Alors tu vas te taper ou pas?

- C'est pas tes oignons! Et puis, ils sont à 3 contre 1. C'est pas la veine.

- Si tu veux, je m'en charge.

- Hmm? Un p'tit newbie comme toi? Laisse-moi rire, un mec comme toi pourrait pas... Hé?

Alors que Ken lui parlait (dans le vent), Jin était déjà face aux trois.

- Hé vous trois, ça vous tente, une baston à handicap?

- Une baston à handicap?

- Hé? Vous connaissez même pas ça? Vous êtes des nouveaux voyous vous? Ca se voit, vu comment vous êtes fringués.

- Enculé! Tu vas regretter de nous avoir vanné!

Le premier gars allait lui asséner un coup de poing, mais s'envole littéralement en l'air, et heurte violemment un mur. Il a perdu connaissance sur le coup.

- Ben alors ? s'étonne Jin, assez ironiquement, vous vous valsez avec une simple pichenette ?

- Allez, on se le fait ! »

Les deux mecs arrivent vers Jin et le frappent, mais ce dernier pare leurs coups comme un jeu d'enfant. Puis, Jin en jette un et s'occupe de l'autre. Après plusieurs enchaînements de punch et de kick, son adversaire est K.O. Le dernier s'enfuit, mais se fait arrêter net par une silhouette qui venait de lui mettre un bon Clothesline (coup de la corde à linge, on tend bien son bras de sorte qu'on lui frappe la gorge avec l'avant-bras… je sais j'explique mal XD). Cette dernière relève le voyou par le col et lui grogne :

« - Hé bien ? On n'a pas idée de vouloir foutre la merde dans le campus à cette heure-ci ? »

Jin essaie de mieux voir la personne, et il se rend compte qu'il y a une bosse sur la poitrine, et il se dit dans la tête : « Aucun doute… C'est du…. D ! Bonnet D ! ». Mais si c'est du bonnet D, ça veut dire…. C'est une fille ! (Waah, quelle déduction fantastique )

La jeune fille regarde le pervers d'un œil assez froid :

« - Toi…

- Hé ? Heu, ouais ?

- Pourquoi t'as déclenché une baston comme ça ?

- Ah… Hé bien… (Oh merde ! J'ai oublié pourquoi !)

Ken intervient.

- Sakura, il s'est débarrassé de ces trois mecs. Tu pourrais quand même fermer les yeux pour ça ?

- Sakura… (Alors c'est son prénom… Elle a pas l'air d'une Sakura, ça c'est sûr )

- S'il les a battu facilement, c'est qu'il a du potentiel, suggère Sakura.

- Hé merde, soupire Ken. Voilà que ça recommence.

Sakura rejoint alors Jin, et le défie du regard.

- Alors, tu sais te battre ?

- Bah évidemment. Tout le monde sait se battre. J'ai pas raison, garçon manqué ?

WOOOO ! Les deux mots à ne pas dire devant Sakura ! Garçon manqué ! Ne jamais prononcer ces mots sous peine de vouloir crever avant de connaître le bonheur !

- Toi… Tu vas payer, sale con….

- Je t'attends, répond fièrement Jin. »

La suite prochainement


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Des rivaux redoutables !

Jin et Sakura sont face à face, prêts à en venir aux mains. Alors que le combat allait commencer, un évènement fit tout s'écrouler : la sonnerie de début des cours ! Comme on peut le dire, sauvés par le gong ! Jin tente alors de s'excuser :

« - Araa… La sonnerie ! Désolé, mais on remettra ça pour plus tard ! Allez, à plus, garçon manqué !

- Ohé ! Toi ! REVIENS ICI ! »

Pendant ce temps-là, trois personnes observent Jin et Sakura qui se chamaillent. La première dit :

« - Jin… Jin Ibuki… Ca fait des lures qu'on essaie de le retrouver. Et voilà qu'il atterrit dans ce lycée.

- Ca te fait rappeler le bon vieux temps, hein Kojiro ?

- Dis pas n'importe quoi, Akira, répond Kojiro. Je veux tout simplement reprendre ce qu'on a commencé auparavant.

- Kojiro, tu veux qu'on aille le voir maintenant ?

- Pas maintenant, Kimata. Nous l'attendrons, lors de la pause de midi.

- Mais dis-moi, demande Akira, on a cours aujourd'hui, non ?

- AH ! s'étonne Kojiro.

- Je m'en vais… dit Kimata en s'éloignant de plus en plus des deux autres.

- Ah ! Attends-moi ! crie Akira.

- Bon, on a pas d'autre choix que de revenir plus tard… »

Mais qui étaient-ce ces trois personnes ? Que veulent-elles de Jin ?

Sakura poursuit Jin, qui fuit comme une flèche. Finalement, il l'a semé, ce qui lui facilite plus les tâches pour trouver sa salle de classe. Un peu plus tard, il trouve enfin la salle, et, coïncidence, il se retrouve dans la même classe que Ken Takami, le boxeur très…réputé. Ils se parlent entre eux, quand entre le professeur principal. Pour Ken et Jin qui deviennent peu à peu amis, ils rêveraient de s'asseoir juste à côté, même si les tables sont individuelles. Malheureusement, ils ne le seront pas, eux deux seront situés à l'opposé de chacun. Cependant, une fille s'asseoit juste à côté de Jin. Pervers comme il est, il essaie de la défigurer, et de mater sa poitrine, alors il se dit : « D ! Bonnet D ! Aucun doute ! J'ai des yeux de guépard, moi. Je me trompe jamais ! ». Oui mais voilà, malgré une poitrine fort agréable se cache une personne très, très ténébreuse, si on peut le dire. Jin dévisage ainsi la fille, et s'aperçoit que… « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Seigneur ? POURQUOI ? Pourquoi je dois me taper le garçon manqué dans la classe, et qu'elle s'asseoit juste à côté de moi ? ». Eh oui, vous avez compris, c'est bien Sakura, le… la fille assez cocasse. Pendant tout le cours, Jin ne ressent que des ondes négatives, et un regard glacial sur lui. On se demande d'où ça provient .

A la pause de midi, Sakura veut parler avec Jin, mais… Il est déjà parti ! Rapide, le guépard ! En fait, au moment où le prof était sur le point de quitter la salle, Jin se faufilait juste derrière son dos. A présent, il se demande quoi faire vu qu'il connaît pas le lycée, mais en plus… Il a oublié son bento ! Le boulet ! Alors, il cherche un distributeur pour s'acheter de quoi manger. Il cherche dans le lycée, mais… trouve rien. Mais pendant qu'il découvre le lycée, il trouve un club, et là ses yeux brillent de mille feux, il pleure de joie : un club de combattants en arts martiaux ! Il rentre, et s'inscrit. Cependant, les membres disent que leur nouveau senpai n'est pas encore là. Malgré cela, Jin est accepté dans le club. Peu après, Sakura aussi rentre dans le club. Jin redevient une nouvelle fois effrayé, et lui demande :

« - Ohé, tu fais quoi ici ? C'est pas fait pour les filles, tu sais ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, baka ?

- Oh, senpai, dit un des membres du groupe. Nous avons un nouveau venu.

- Ah, je sais, il est devant moi, répond-elle.

- Hein ? Quoi ? T'es-t'es-t'es-t'es… TU DIRIGES LE CLUB ? les yeux grand ouvert

- Oui c'est moi. T'as un problème ?

- Hé-héhéhéhé… Non, aucun…

- Parfait. Tu m'appartiens à présent, dit-elle avec un sourire très vicieux.

- ('Tin. Elle est pire qu'un sado-maso, je le sens… Je veux pas me faire torturer… Ouin ! Aidez-moi !)

- Bon, tu viens ? Je vais te tester, lui dit-elle avec un ton ferme.

- (Ah…Ca commence… Je veux mourir...)

- OHÉÉ ! RÉVEILLE-TOI OU JE TE DESINTEGRE !

- Hein ? Pourquoi tu veux me tester ? Néé ?

- Appelle-moi Sakura-senpai, d'abord. Et puis, je veux connaître ton niveau de combat, pour mieux te situer. Je t'attends sur le ring.

- Ah ok. Désolé, j'avais mal compris.

- Bon ça va. Va te préparer. »

Fini de mettre son kimono, Jin salue Sakura, qui fait de même, puis eux deux se mettent en position de combat. Une atmosphère intense se fait sentir. Jin, déconneur d'habitude, garde tout son sérieux. Sakura reste très étonnée par le comportement surprise de ce dernier : soit il est sûr de lui, soit il cache une chose. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle ne doit en aucun cas le sous-estimer. Sakura commence le combat : elle court vers lui, saute et lui envoie un coup de poing. Jin le pare avec son bras gauche, puis avec son autre bras, il lui met un poing dans le ventre. Sakura l'encaisse bien, et se retrouve obligée de se replier. Sitôt repliée à une bonne distance, elle reprend la course de plus belle. Elle enchaîne avec deux coups de poing rapide, qui sont facilement esquivés, tandis que Jin réplique avec un coup de pied sur le visage. Sakura, d'une rapidité exemplaire, efface rapidement l'attaque et riposte avec une technique du Hadô, le Shôryuken ! Un uppercut hyper puissant sur Jin ! Celui-ci l'ayant bien pris, il se replie pour reprendre son souffle.

« - L'art Hadô ? demande Jin. T'es pas une faible, à ce que je vois.

- A ta place, répond Sakura, j'éviterais de sous-estimer mes adversaires.

- Si tu laisses libre cours à tes techniques, alors je dois en faire de même. En garde ! »

Au moment où Jin se met au sérieux, quelqu'un interrompt le combat.

« - Enfin, je t'ai retrouvé, Jin Ibuki.

Jin repère cette dernière, et sursaute lorsqu'il a vu son visage :

- Ah ! Toi !

- Hé oui, c'est moi. Tu m'as reconnu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hein ? Heu non… Je veux dire…

- Quoi ?

- Si tu restes trop longtemps ici, tu vas te faire bousiller par les autres gars du club.

Son interlocuteur se retourne et voit cinq mecs barraqués qui n'attendent que ça, lui éclater sa face pour avoir interrompu un combat si attendu.

- Hum… Mauviettes, dit-elle.

- Quoi ? Sale tête de lard, je vais t'enfumer comme du steak ! (dsl, vanne hyper incompréhensible )

Au moment où les cinq gars en kimono s'apprêtent à l'attaquer, deux autres personnes se joignent à la première et leur règlent leur compte.

- La prochaine fois, invite-nous quand y a une baston, Kojiro.

- Ah… J'y penserai.

Jin, entendant le nom de Kojiro, se met en mode souvenir, puis dit :

- Ah… Kojiro… Ca faisait longtemps… Kisugi Kojiro…

- Ca faisait longtemps, Jin Ibuki, répond-il.

- Et je pense que les deux compères sont Kimata Taki et Akira Kanagawa, je me trompe ?

- Tu as fortement raison, Jin-kun, dit Akira.

- Dis, ta mémoire a pas baissé depuis, Jin, ajoute Kimata. T'es devenu moins con qu'avant ?

- Pas plus que ta sale tête a changé, gros dodu, répond Jin avec un sourire bien gras.

Sakura intervient.

- Vous trois, vous n'êtes pas de ce lycée. Alors je vous prie de partir.

- Hé, regarde-moi ça, dit Kimata. Une fillette qui se prend pour un garçon veut qu'on s'en aille. T'y crois à ça toi, Akira ?

- A mon goût, elle a besoin d'une correction, répond-elle.

- Hé merde, faut toujours avoir recours à la force pour jeter des cons pareils, murmure Sakura. On y va !

- Hé ? Elle fonce vers nous, Kojiro.

- Laisse-moi faire, dit Akira.

- Comme tu veux, conclut Kojiro.

- Sakura, attends ! »

Akira se met face à Sakura. Elle tend son bras droit vers elle, ouvre sa paume, tout en tenant sa poignée avec sa main gauche, puis crie : Kikôshou ! Une énorme boule d'énergie protège Akira. Sakura, qui était trop près d'elle, tombe prisonnière de la boule d'énergie, et la fait terriblement souffrir. Jin court l'aider, mais Kimata fait altercation.

« - Si tu veux la rejoindre, tu devras d'abord me passer.

- Comme tu veux. Je vais te rendre ça puissance mille. Prépare-toi. »

Kimata contre Jin. Qui gagnera ce combat ? La suite prochainement


End file.
